Double or Nothing - Part 6
by Almira Gulch
Summary: Amanda's chance to prove herself as an agent puts her in the line of fire.


Title: Double or Nothing

Author: Almira Gulch

Story Summary: Amanda's chance to prove herself as an agent puts her in the line of fire. 

Rating: PG-13, for implied situations and violence

Setting: Mid-3rd Season 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters copyrighted by Warner Bros. Television and Shoot the Moon Productions, except as noted and is meant for entertainment purposes ONLY. The fiendish plot is mine – all mine.

Author's Notes: Dedicated to my newly rediscovered friends on the SMK E-groups lists. Thanks for the encouragement (and the demanding letters) to fix and finish this. **My apologies for the delay in posting – a friend's Mother passed away earlier in the week and I've been helping the family. My e-mail is overflowing with feedback – Thank You.**

****

Part 6

**********

Her team was in place throughout the quad of the mall. Her "film crew," plus several innocuous looking National Park personnel were busy perusing each passerby and vehicle with practiced eyes. Francine Desmond considered herself a professional. Even when it came to filming the mock documentaries and cover films that IFF was expected to produce, she took her job as director just as seriously as she did that of government agent. Francine liked being in charge. But the agent would-be-actor standing on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial butchering Lincoln's famous speech at Gettysburg was testing her patience. First of all, Lincoln was a very tall, dark-haired man. Agent Montgomery was blond and barely five-foot eight. 

She was in the middle of reviewing a list of his less than flattering attributes as the 16th president of the United States, when movement on the loop circling the monument caught her eye. It was Lee and Amanda's limousine. _Odd,_ she mused. _Didn't the driver say that he would meet them on 17th Avenue?_

In the space of time that it took her to recognize the shape of a rifle and bark orders into the microphone concealed in her jacket collar, she heard the sharp retorts that meant one thing. Amanda was hit.

***

Scarecrow was paying for sins he hadn't committed yet. _No – not again! You can't take her from me._ "Amanda, can you hear me? Sweetheart -- hang on. Do you hear me? AMANDA?! I've just found you. Don't do this to me. I love you," he whispered fervently. 

***

The team descended on Wilson and took him down with minimal fuss. Abe himself delivered a very un-presidential like roundhouse that brought the gunman to his knees. Francine's powerful kick of the big, black passenger door proved that metal was indeed stronger than bone.

It was all over in less than three minutes. She quickly radioed Billy their status as a less than smug looking Gerald Wilson was taken into custody. He sported a black eye and broken arm courtesy of Agents Montgomery and Desmond. 

***

Amanda heard Lee's voice calling her name but she couldn't seem to rouse herself. The pain in her ribs was making it difficult to breathe and Lee was holding her so tight. Finally she gathered the strength necessary to wake fully.

__

Maybe I'm dead, was her first thought. Lee Stetson, her "partner" and the love of her life was saying all the things she dreamed of him saying. She wanted to confess her feelings too, but the pain in her abdomen was too much.

"OOWWWWW!"

Lee loosened his grip and his tortured gaze found her confused and pained expression. "Amanda?"

"Oooooh, that hurts!"

Lee gently laid Amanda on the ground and began to assess her condition. She was clutching her lower ribs and moaning. He was afraid to look. He knew what gunshot wounds looked like and he couldn't steel himself to look at Amanda. 

"It's all right. Billy's bringing help. Just hang on, okay?" his baritone voice held an edge of panic in it.

"Gosh! It feels like my ribs are broken!" Amanda protested through clenched teeth. Every word she spoke hurt like hell.

Lee grimaced. She attempted to sit up, but he gently pushed her back down. "Really, I'm okay," she insisted. Her voice was more raspy than normal. "It's just my ribs. Here, help me." Amanda began to peel back her sweater, breaking out in a sweat from the effort. Lee caught his breath. Underneath the bulky piece of clothing was a familiar sight – a bulletproof vest. 

He almost passed out with relief. _She wasn't dying._

***

continued in the conclusion / tag


End file.
